Aeneski
Overview The term Aeneski refers to all elves, both modern and ancient, that inhabit Valenth. Taller than other fae species, the Aeneski bear a strong resemblance to humans, though such comparisons are considered a grave insult by the average Aeneski. Similar in height to humans, Aeneski have long pointed ears and jewel toned eyes, with a slender, delicate build and facial features. They are most commonly known for being beautiful, graceful, and arrogant in equal measure. Aeneski can be found in virtually all regions of Valenth, though they are not as adaptable and wide spread as humans. They are not as common in the more modern cities and heavily populated areas of Dreamsong and Chimre, but can be found in abundance in the wilder lands of Aensdoun and Schalle. Aeneski are an inherently magical species, known for their skill with ritual magic and sorcery. They are heralded as superior craftsmen, especially for their enchanted weapons and armour. The secrets of Aeneski leatherworking and metalsmithing have been closely guarded by skilled families for countless generations. Aeneski Races The three primary Aenski Races known to Valenth are the Ancient Anshe, Anshe, and Dremish. There are further tribal differences among the Anshe, but the differences are largely unknown to outsiders. There is also a subrace of Aeneski known to inhabit The Reverie, but little else is known about them at this time. Dremish Aeneski ---- When the continent Aensdoun split into modern day Aensdoun and Dreamsong, the elves left behind on the mainland eventually became what are now known as Dremish Aeneski. Unlike their wilder, more primitive Anshe cousins, the Dremish grudgingly accept the existence and value of other species. They still consider themselves to be superior, but will work closely with Humans, Chimaera, Silisks, and other sentients. Dremish Aeneski are comfortable around modern technology and accepting of science in general. While still inherently talented with magic, they are often more comfortable working with alchemy than the ritualistic magic common to the Anshe. Most non-elves have only ever encountered Dremish Aeneski, and any Sierne (half-elves) are a result of pairings between a Human and a Dremish Aeneski. Anshe Aeneski ---- When the continent of Aensdoun split into modern day Aensdoun and Dreamsong, the elves that remained on the island eventually became what are now known as Anshe Aeneski. Considerably more primative than their Dremish cousins, Anshe are closely tied to the land. They tend to be wilder in appearance, with darker complexions and sharper teeth than their more civilised Dremish cousins. Deeply suspicious of, and openly hostile to all outsiders, including other elves, the Anshe are too caught up in their own tribal wars to be overly concerned with modern politics of Valenth as a whole. Virtually all Anshe live on the island of Aensdoun, with a few tribes also having settled in the wilds of Schalle. The average non-elf has never encountered an Anshe. :"Even now, the aboriginal Anshe are wary of outsiders, and quite a deadly force when threatened. They consider all non-Aeneski a threat." -Sagarthay Felld Ancient Anshe Aeneski ---- The original race of Aeneski, the Ancient Anshe are functionally extinct. Exactly what happened has been lost to time, but the only surviving members of this ancient culture are the three Chapters of Valenth. Archaeologists, such has the leupak house Sagarthay, have made some effort to collect and study artifacts in Dreamsong and Aensdoun in an effort to learn more about this race and the beast gods they are rumored to have worshiped. :''"Ages ago, when we were young, the Aeneski ruled over the land that is now Aensdoun and Dreamsong. The three of us are what your history books refer to as Ancient Anshe people, of the Fahrn clan." ''- Lord Kelan Flarion : : : Category:Species Category:Fae Category:Humanoids